Going Full Circle
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the Seven Kisses Challenge. The Seven Kisses of Astoria Greengrass. Rated T-just in case.


**A/N: Written for the Seven Kisses Challenge. The Seven Kisses of Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Her first kiss was Draco Malfoy. He was five, and she was three. it was not really a kiss, just a touch of his lips on her cheek as his mother instructed. But he did make a disgusted face, and she flinched away.

"How cute" her mother crooned, and Mrs. Malfoy smiled, both already thinking of white dresses and red roses.

Maybe her second kiss did not count either, but Astoria liked to pretend it did, Harry Potter. She got the picture in first year, from Collin Creevey, a Gryffindor. Well actually she stole it, and snuck it into her room to stare at it ,wondering if she would ever meet the Boy-Who-Lived. And kissing the photo like an obsessed school girl with a crush, which, she supposed she was.

It was not until fourth year that she got her first real kiss. It was Harper, who was a Slytherin, like her, and a sixth year. It was a spur of the moment kiss, because he had just broken up with his girlfriend, and she was the closest female in the vicinity. After he did, he ignored her for about a week before finally admitting he had only kissed her to release pent-up anger, and besides she was fourteen, he would never date a child.

She did not cry, until he was gone, and she did not stop, until a finger tapped her on the shoulder and a pair of gray eyes met her own.

Fifth year, it was Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be the only student at Hogwarts that did not seem concerned about the uncertain fate of the Wizarding world. Their relationship (if you could call it that) consisted of snogging, and she did not care because Blaise Zabini, the ebony god of Slytherin, wanted to kiss her.

It ended when reality hit in the form of Daphne, and Zabini instantly went for the older Greengrass. That time Astoria did not cry, because he was not worth crying over, and in these times crying over boys was simply weak. But she did sit in the common room, long after everyone else had left, and stare at the fire with only an unsympathetic ghost for company.

And then there was that Muggle, Sam, she was eighteen, and he was twenty-one. He was her first emotional kiss, she loved him, or at least she thought she did.

They kissed in his dusty flat, right by the window where the moon was casting her glow.

"I love you," and no one except her parents had ever used those words before, at least not directed at her.

His kiss was different, deeper, maybe, and the deeper the kiss became the more she fell in love.

He broke up with her not long after, and she pushed away the feelings that she had had for him with lies. It was naivety. It was because he was a Muggle and did not know about Voldemort. The only good it did was presenting Astoria with a resolution.

She stepped back into the real world, that of wizards, and never looked back.

Draco Malfoy. Astoria was not really sure how that one happened. One moment they were talking, like civilized people, and the next they were kissing, which was not very civilized at all. He kissed her, that much she was sure of, not that Astoria was protesting.

When the news finally got out that they were Draco-and-Astoria, no one really got it right. The Malfoys saw it as a practical arrangement made by mature people. Her parents considered it a foolish decision made by their extraordinarily irresponsible daughter, even Pansy,who somehow was becoming her friend, called it passion. As far as Astoria was concerned there was no passion in it, but there was love, the warm seeping kind that came with roses and cards, (not that Draco gave her any of those). The real difference was that he never left her in tears, no matter how many times they kissed.

Scorpius Malfoy, her first thought was the name was too big for him. He was a tiny baby after all, beautiful, but tiny. He looked like Draco, a sickly amount like him, but he had her smile, and that was good enough.

Astoria placed her lips on the baby's forehead and began to think about the name again, something simple without greater meaning, purpose, or ties to the ancient world.

But he was great, and he was a descendant of ancient families, even if he was tiny. Besides Roger Malfoy did not sound right, and Draco loved the name Scorpius, for reasons unknown to her.

"Only if Hyperion goes in-between." And of course Draco agreed, not that he really had a choice.

Their son was a Greengrass too, not just a Black.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," and the baby smiled, her smile.

* * *

**So what do you think. Tell me in a review. :)**


End file.
